


The great case

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: A Scandal In Belgravia, Adventure, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Friendship, Gen, Jokes, Reichenbach Falls, The Hounds of The Baskerville
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily James moves into 221c. She meets Sherlock and John and soon get's tangled up in their chaotic lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sherlock. I just own my OC's.

The Great Case

Chapter one: Meet Emily James

Emily James looked at the black door with 221b in gold on the front. Emily looked at the piece of paper in her hand and then turned her gaze back to the door. This was the place. Her new home, her new life. Emily knocked three times on the door. The door opened and Emily saw a woman with short blonde hair, pink lips and dark brown eyes. The woman looked at Emily and asked "How may I help you dear?"

Emily answered "I'm Emily James, I'm renting out 221C."

The woman held her hand out and Emily shook it. The woman said "Come in, before you catch a cold."

Emily walked in with her blue suitcase dragging behind her. The woman closed the door behind Emily. "I'm Mrs Hudson, your landlady." Mrs Hudson introduced herself.

Emily looked around the room. It was big. It was grey. Mrs Hudson stood at the bottom of the stairs and shouted "BOYS! COME AND MEET EMILY."

Emily heard some people talking but it sounded more like they were having a domestic. A man came down the stairs. He looked like he was in his thirty's. He had short army cut blonde hair and blue eyes. The man said "Sherlock won't come down."

The man turned his attention to Emily. The man held his hand out. Emily shook his hand. "I'm John Watson." John introduced himself.

"Emily James." Emily introduced herself.

John asked "Would you like to come upstairs to meet Sherlock?"

Emily nodded. John led Emily upstairs. Mrs Hudson put Emily's bright blue suitcase in the Kitchen. John led Emily into the Flat. It looked big. The one wall had a yellow smiley face sprayed painted on it. Emily also noticed a few bullet holes in the wallpaper. Emily turned around and saw a man with short brown curly hair, glass blue eyes and light pink lips. The man was holding a violin. "Sherlock Holmes." The man introduced himself.

"Emily James." Emily introduced herself.

John came out from the Kitchen with cups of tea in his hands. Emily sat opposite John. Sherlock sat on the sofa, well he led on the sofa more like. John asked "What brings you to London?"

Emily opened her mouth to answer but Sherlock answered for her. Sherlock answered "You came to London because you broke up with your fiancée. You found out he cheated on you, went around to the place that you share with him, packed, left him a note and left."

Emily was stunned. Emily asked "If you don't mind me asking, but how did you know that?"

Sherlock looked at her and answered "Your ring left a scar on your finger, which means that you had it on for a couple of years. possibly a family member gave you that ring but the fact that you left it on for a while said that a lover gave it to you. You were engaged to each other for three years. A friend most likely told you that he was cheating on you but you didn't want to believe it until you saw signs that he was cheating on you. As soon as you found out you went to the place that you share with him, packed some things that you would need but not too much because it wouldn't fit into a small suitcase. You left him a note to tell him you left but not where you have gone, which suggest's that you want him out of your life forever. You most probably stayed at your friend's for a week at the most since your family probably live far away. You needed a more permanent place to stay and some where far away and that's how you live in London now."

Sherlock looked at Emily and saw her looking stunned. Sherlock smiled to himself. Sherlock then asked "Did I get anything wrong?"

Emily snapped out of her thoughts and answered "My family don't live far away, they just cut me off."

Sherlock commented "There is always something."


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Sherlock. I just own my OC's.

Chapter two

One week later and Emily was settling in just fine. Even though she did get annoyed by Sherlock a couple of times. But she was loving her new life. Emily made her way up to 221b. Emily looked around and saw that Sherlock was sat in his chair, with his laptop on and Sherlock was wearing no clothing just a bed sheet. "Why are you wearing a bed sheet?" Emily asked.

"There's no point in me leaving the Flat for anything less than a seven." Sherlock answered.

"When did you and John agree to that?"

"Me and John agreed to it yesterday."

"But John was in Dublin yesterday." Emily pointed out.

"It's not my fault he wasn't listen." Sherlock said.

Emily shook her head in disbelieving way. "I'm going back to my Flat, if you need anything give a shout." Emily told Sherlock. She could tell that he wasn't listening to her.

Emily walked downstairs and into her Flat. she led on the sofa looking at her book. There was knock on Emily's door. She put down her book, got up from the sofa and answered the door. At the door was a man with a suit on. "How can I help you?" Emily asked the man.

"Miss James you need to come with me." The man ordered.

The man led Emily away from her Flat. Emily saw Sherlock coming down the stairs in his bed sheet. He too was being led by a man. Sherlock and Emily followed the men outside Baker Street and into a cab. Emily and Sherlock got in the cab and the cab was soon driving away from Baker Street. "Where the hell are we going?" Emily asked sounding scared.

"Buckingham Palace probably. My brother think's I have all the time in the world never mind I might be on more important case's than looking for a memory stick with some plans on saved on it." Sherlock replied.

"How do you know that we might be going to Buckingham Palace? You have a brother?"

"The man's suit cost about seven-hundred-pound, he didn't have a pistol in his breast so he was unarmed. Thumbnail was manicured, forehead looked like an Office worker. The way his hands were folded in front of him show's that he was right-handed, looking at his shoe's no dirt on them he works indoors. Wiry hairs on his trouser leg, three small dogs. So where would he work with such high standards?"

"Buckingham Palace." Emily realized.

"Exactly and yes I do have a brother but don't like to talk to him that much. My brother is basically the government and he to call on me when things get too out of hand for him." Sherlock explained.

Sherlock and Emily soon arrived at Buckingham Palace. Emily saw that one of the men was carrying some clothes for Sherlock to wear. They were led into an enormous ornate hall with massive crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Emily and Sherlock sat on a sofa. Sherlock sat on the end and Emily sat in the middle. The man carrying Sherlock's clothes put them on a table in the middle of the room. The men left the room. Sherlock and Emily looked at each other.

Soon John came in. Emily and Sherlock both looked at him. John walked slowly into the room and sat beside Emily. John looked around the room, he then looked Sherlock and saw him in a bed sheet. John peered closely at Sherlock sheet, particularly the section that was wrapped around Sherlock's backside. John turned his head away. Emily looked closely at Sherlock's sheet as well. "Are you wearing any pants?" John asked.

"No." Sherlock answered calmly.

"Okay." John commented.

They sat quietly for a minute but then they all burst out laughing. "Buckingham Palace." said John through fits of laughter.

"This is so OOTW." Emily said. The boys laughed.

"I'm seriously fighting an impulse to steal an ashtray." They laughed some more.

Their laughter died down but they did share the odd giggle. "What are we doing here, you two? seriously, what?"

"I don't know." Sherlock and Emily answered in unison.

"Here to see the Queen?" John asked looking at Sherlock and Emily. Just then Emily saw a man dressed in a black suit, white shirt and a tie, he was very tall. Emily thought that it was Sherlock's brother but they looked nothing alike.

"Oh, apparently yes." That sent them into another laughing fit. Emily loved Sherlock's laugh. She never heard him laugh.

"Just for once can you three behave like grown-ups?" Asked the man as he approached them.

"We solve crimes, I blog about it, she brags about it and he forgets his pants. I wouldn't hold out too much hope."

Sherlock and Mycroft were having a chat about the case that Sherlock was just on. "Who is that man that's talking to Sherlock?" whispered Emily.

"That's Sherlock's brother Mycroft." John answered in a whisper.

The man called Mycroft picked up the pile of clothes that was on the table and held them out for Sherlock. Sherlock gazed at Mycroft uninterested. "We are in Buckingham Palace, the very heart of the British nation. Sherlock Holmes, put your trousers on." Mycroft told his brother sternly like he was Sherlock's mother.

"What for?"

"Your client."

"And my client is?" Sherlock asked standing up to meet his brother's gaze.

"Illustrious in the extreme." Answered a man who entered the room confidently. Emily could tell that he was government official that had been listen to the conversation.

"And remaining if I may say so entirely anonymous. Mycroft!" The man said as he turned to Mycroft. They greeted each other like old friends. Mycroft apologized for the state that his younger brother was in. Harry greeted John and was telling him how his employer was a fan of his blog. Harry then shook Emily's hand. Harry then commented about how Sherlock looked taller in his photographs.

"I take the precaution of a good coat and a short friends. Mycroft, I don't do anonymous clients. I'm used to the mystery at one end of my case's. Both ends is too much work. Good morning." Sherlock turned to leave but got stopped by Mycroft who put his foot on the sheet.

The sheet fell off Sherlock's shoulders and down his back. He grabbed it just before anything else was put on display. John and Emily were prepared to come to his aid if he needed it.

"This is a matter of national importance. Grow up." Mycroft barked.

"Get off my Sheet." Sherlock shouted.

"Or what?" Mycroft asked.

"Or I'll just walk away." Sherlock answered with no hint of a joke in his voice.

"I'll let you." Mycroft answered. Even though he did tell them to grow up.

"Boys, please. Not here." John said trying to stop them before anyone does anything stupid.

"Who. Is. My. Client?" Sherlock asked with rage in his voice.

"Take a look at where you're standing and make a deduction. You are about to be engaged by the highest in the land. Now for god's sake put your clothes on." Mycroft told his little brother. Emily could tell that Mycroft was getting desperate.

Sherlock took a deep breath and realized who his client was. Sherlock turned around and gathered up his sheet. "Fine. Is there somewhere I can get dressed?" he asked.

Harry gestured to a door on his right. Sherlock looked and through the door to get changed. Sherlock only took two minutes to get dressed in his all black suit and join Emily and John on the sofa.

"I'll be mother." Mycroft said, smiling at Harry.

"And there is our whole childhood in a nutshell." Sherlock said to his brother who was not impressed.

Mycroft and Harry explained to the three of them why they had been requested. A woman called Irene Adler, who called herself The Woman professionally. She was a self-employed dominatrix. Mycroft had mockingly told Sherlock not to be alarmed that it was to do with sex. Sherlock declared the sex didn't alarm him, but it alarmed Emily quite a lot. Mycroft went on to say that The Woman had caused a scandal within the Royal Family and Sherlock very quickly deduced that she had in her possession some compromising photographs. Sherlock asked of whom.

"A person of significance to my employer." Harry answered. He seemed to be sworn to secrecy at to who it was.

"You can't tell us anything?" John asked.

"I can tell you that it's a young person. A young female person." Mycroft answered. He had a smile on his face. Sherlock and John mirrored it but Emily didn't want to smile about this case. It made her feel very unconformable.

Sherlock then deduced that the photographs were of The Woman and this young female person in a number of compromising scenarios. Mycroft told Sherlock that it was an imaginative range. Sherlock didn't see a point in taking the case.

"Pay her. Now, and in full. As Miss Adler remarks on her masthead: 'Know when you are beaten.'"

But The Woman didn't want money or material gain. She just wanted to pitch her power against the Royal Family, most likely to cause trouble and see how much she could get away with. Emily could tell that Sherlock was interested and intrigued by The Woman. Sherlock asked Mycroft to text him the address.

Sherlock told Mycroft that he would be needed some equipment. Sherlock turned to Harry and asked "Can I have a box of matches? or your cigarette lighter?"

Emily turned to John but John knew Sherlock method.

"I don't smoke." Harry answered.

"No, I know you don't, but your employer does." Sherlock deduced.

John frowned in puzzlement as did Emily.

Harry reached into his pocket and handed his lighter to Sherlock. "We have kept a lot of people successfully in the dark about this little fact, Mr. Holmes."

"I'm not the Commonwealth." Sherlock said. Sherlock put the lighter in his trouser pocket and turned away.

"And that's as modest as he gets. Pleasure to meet you." John said and followed Sherlock. Emily followed John.

"Laters!" Sherlock said as he walked out of the room. Emily manged not to giggle.

Sherlock, John and Emily were in a cab on their way back to 221b. John couldn't contain his curiosity.

"Ok, the smoking. How did you know?"

"The evidence was right under your nose, John, as ever you see but you do not observe." Emily was waiting of that long and brilliant deduction from the world's only consulting detective.

"Observe what?" He asked

"The ashtray." Sherlock answered as he slipped the crystal ornament out of his coat and flipped it in the air. They all laughed again.

"You are an ingenious sly bugger." Commented Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOTW stands for out of this world.


End file.
